Affection/Epilogue
EPILOGUE ~ CHEETAHPAW I can't forget those times we had it all just happened in a flash but i'll always remember my comrade -'' ''the one that was called ash One And A Half Moons Later... We ended up winning that battle against the Darkness. The Clan was saved from that threat, but of course, it didn't come without loss. Many cats died that day, from both sides. The memory still hurts as I remember BurnClan's losses. Four cats lost their lives that day in the Clan. Softfeather, Bouldersnow, and Firwillow, the deputy, were among the casualties. The fourth cat... was Ashpaw. I feel his loss greatly. I miss the times we had together - so painstakingly short, as we didn't realize our friendship too late. He left me too early. We should've been together for longer than that. It hurts to look back to the day of his death, when we confessed our love for each other just before he died. I saw his slowly dulling eyes light up as I told him I loved him, his soft purr of pleasure... then it all faded as he joined the ancestors above. I still love him. However, now's not the time to dwell on the past. Today, after all, is meant to be not a day of sadness, but a day of joy. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" Shadestar's voice rang around the clearing as I saw him on the rock he always uses to summon the Clan. His deputy since the battle, Duskflame, sat behind him, the she-cat's chest puffed out. I made my way forward to the front of the group of cats, and I sat down. Soon after, Emberpaw and Stormpaw join me: Emberpaw to my right, and Stormpaw on my left. My brother is quiet, showing no emotion, but Emberpaw leans over to me, her gaze dull. "Ashpaw... should be here," she whispered, glaring up at Shadestar above me. I nodded, feeling upset. Emberpaw's right: Ashpaw should be here, among us today. He should've... "Cats of BurnClan, I call you together today to announce the making of three new warriors." ...became a warrior alongside us today. "Emberpaw, Stormpaw, and Cheetahpaw, step forward." After hesitating, I stepped forward, Emberpaw and Stormpaw alongside me. I looked up at Shadestar, thinking more about Ashpaw than the warrior ceremony itself, as the dark leader started to recite the ritual words: "I, Shadestar, leader of BurnClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have learnt the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Emberpaw, Stormpaw, and Cheetahpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" Emberpaw cheered, soon after Shadestar had finished speaking. "I... do." Stormpaw was more hesitant about promising. I was the last to speak. "I do." I mewed softly, wondering what Ashpaw would be thinking, up there in StarClan. Would he be proud? Would he be jealous that he never received a warrior name? It was impossible to tell. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Shadestar flicked for Emberpaw to come up first. "Emberpaw, from this moment you will be known as Emberflame. StarClan honours your eagerness and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BurnClan." Emberflame purred, licking Shadestar's shoulder before she stepped back. Now, it would be Stormpaw's turn. "Stormpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Stormpelt. StarClan honours your courage and endurance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BurnClan." Stormpelt, too, licked Shadestar's shoulder before stepping back. Now, it would be my turn to receive my warrior name... What would it be? However, just then, I had a stroke of inspiration. Maybe I could choose my warrior name... in memory of Ashpaw. "Cheetahpaw, from this moment on you will be known as -" Shadestar started to say the words, and I knew this was my only chance. It was now or never. "Shadestar... wait." There was a few gasps at this, in surprise. A few cats turned to stare at me, and I saw Shadestar look down at me with interest, his yellow-green eyes narrowed. "What is it, Cheetahpaw?" "...Can I choose my warrior name? I'd like to be known as Cheetahspirit... in memory of the apprentice that should've been receiving his name alongside us today." Shadestar looked suspicious, but at my words, I saw his gaze dull a bit. Finally, the leader nodded. "Very well then. From this moment on, Cheetahpaw, you shall be known as Cheetahspirit... StarClan honours your independence and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of BurnClan." Purring softly, I stepped up to lick Shadestar's shoulder. "Thanks," I whispered softly, so that only he could hear. I think I saw him nod slightly as I broke away from him, and I heard the Clan start to cheer at once: "Cheetahspirit! Stormpelt! Emberflame!" Finally, I was a warrior at last... it was amazing. I couldn't believe myself. "Congratulations, Cheetah''spirit."'' I heard a soft whisper in my ear, and I jumped. Turning, I saw a faint dark gray outline beside me. I recognized him in his voice, and in the black speckles around his eyes... Ashpaw? "Yes, it's me." I heard Ashpaw's soft whisper breathe into my ear. "You made a bold decision giving your warrior name in memory of me... I didn't think you'd do such a thing. I'm honoured." I nodded. Thanks. I did it for you, Ashpaw... I love you, remember? I swore I heard Ashpaw purr. "I love you too, Cheetahspirit. I'll love you forever... I'll be waiting up here for you, remember that." I smiled. Same to you, I thought, as I saw Ashpaw's shape fade into the mist and out of sight. I blinked for a while, moving to focus on the present. Although it was the past... I could never forget Ashpaw. He'd changed my life, and now it was time to press on with it. Remember me always, Ashpaw. Remember me. sometimes you need to let it go and go in a new direction by maybe going to show your peers some of your affection ~'' ''The End.